digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Digimon All-Star Rumble
Digimon All-Star Rumble é um videojogo de Digimon para a PlayStation 3 e Xbox 360, desenvolvido pela Prope para o ocidente, exclusivamente. Sinopse Após várias guerras e crises, a paz voltou ao Digital World. Alguns Digimons continuavam com as suas pequenas brigas, mas o mundo era calmo e pacífico. Contudo, talvez esta quietude durasse há demasiado tempo. Os Digimons estavam cansados dos seus eternos dias de tédio. Há muito que o conceito de "paz" deixara de significar "alegria". Aliás, levara a um mundo onde a "Evolução", tão central à vida dos Digimons, não se observava. Os Digimons evoluem através de batalhas, sem elas, ninguém tinha a oportunidade de evoluir. E então, alguém clamou: "Vamos reunir todos os Digimons que querem evoluir e fazer um torneio para encontrar o mais forte de todos!". E assim teve origem o grande torneio de evoluções, chamado " ", também conhecido como "DMET". Mas, este torneio para encontrar o mais forte é apenas uma farsa para descobrir o Digimon mais capaz de levar a cabo a missão de determinar a causa e a solução para o perigo que o Digital World está a enfrentar: um vírus desconhecido que corrompeu os Digimons lendários que protegem a ordem no Digital World. Desenvolvimento Como resposta ao apoio crescente que a Operation Decode recebera, a Namco Bandai lançou um trailer para o Digimon All-Star Rumble, dia 21 de julho de 2014. Como o jogo foi desenvolvido para os fãs ocidentais, não há data de lançamento planeada para o Japão e todos os nomes de Digimons e ataques estão segundo as dobragens americanas. Modos de Jogo Modo História Neste modo, o jogador escolhe um Digimon para superar o DMET. Ao longo de 8 estágios, o jogador terá de cruzar secções de níveis, derrotando inimigos e mini-bosses, para alcançar a batalha final de cada capítulo e desbloquear a personagem contra quem lutar. No último capítulo, a batalha final será contra um "Digimon Lendário", a Super Forma da personagem que o jogador escolheu, desbloqueando-a ao vencer. Modo Batalha Este modo suporta até 4 jogadores. Antes de batalhar, os participantes podem escolher o número de jogadores e NPCs, ativar ou desativar a utilização de DigiCards e itens, e escolher jogar em equipa ou todos contra todos. Existem várias modalidades de batalha: *'Point Battle:' Ganha quem matar mais inimigos até ao tempo limite. *'Medal Battle:' Quando um Digimon é derrotado, este deixa cair uma moeda e quem a apanhar recebe os pontos relativos a essa morte. Ganha quem conseguir acumular 3 moedas. *'Bomb Battle:' Cada Digimon tem uma bomba que fica mais perto de rebentar com os golpes que o Digimon recebe. *'Flag Battle:' Um Digimon recebe uma bandeira e tem de impedir que os outros a roubem. *'Damage Battle:' Ganha quem fizer mais dano aos outros até ao tempo limite. *'Survival Battle:' Ganha quem for o último a ficar de pé. Campos :Ver artigo principal: Lista de Campos de Digimon All-Star Rumble Lista de Digimons Há 12 Digimons iniciais que podem evoluir para as suas formas evoluídas normais ou para Super Formas. Criança= *Agumon *Gabumon *Goburimon Apenas inimigo *Gomamon *Guilmon *Impmon *Neamon NPC *Piyomon *Tentomon *V-mon *Wormmon |-| Adulto= *Cyclomon Apenas inimigo *Hanumon Apenas inimigo *KaratsukiNumemon Apenas inimigo *Mushmon Apenas inimigo *Numemon Apenas inimigo *Stingmon *Tailmon *Tortomon Apenas inimigo *XV-mon |-| Perfeito= *Angewomon *AtlurKabuterimon (Vermelho) *MegaloGrowmon |-| Final= *Aegisdramon *Beelzemon *Boltmon Apenas inimigo *Dukemon *Ebemon Apenas inimigo *Examon *Holydramon NPC *Hououmon *Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode *MetalGarurumon *Omegamon *Plesiomon *SkullMammon Apenas inimigo *TyrantKabuterimon *WarGreymon |-| Sem Nível= *Dorulumon *OmegaShoutmon *Shoutmon *Shoutmon DX *Shoutmon X4 *Shoutmon X5B DigiCards Há 200 DigiCards para comprar na Loja, ou desbloquear no modo História. Há DigiCards ofensivas e defensivas que podem ser ativadas no fim de combos e alteram a batalha com explosões, ondas de choque, ou atributos optimizados. Os jogadores podem equipar duas DigiCards, uma ofensiva e outra defensiva que combinem com o seu atributo, antes de começar a batalha. Lista de DigiCards Proezas Existem 47 proezas para desbloquear, quer na versão da PlayStation 3, quer na da Xbox 360. *'Digimon Master:' Desbloquear todas as proezas. *'Chapter 1 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Digital Plains, no modo História. *'Chapter 2 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Proton Shrine, no modo História. *'Chapter 3 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Factory Town, no modo História. *'Chapter 4 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Digital Station, no modo História. *'Chapter 5 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Native Forest, no modo História. *'Chapter 6 Cleared:' Completar o estágio King's Castle, no modo História. *'Chapter 7 Cleared:' Completar o estágio Coela Beach, no modo História. *'The Hero of the Digital World:' Completar o modo História. *'One Who Reigns Over Heroes:' Completar o modo História com todas as personagens. *'Agumon's Partner:' Usar o Agumon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Gabumon's Partner:' Usar o Gabumon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Shoutmon's Partner:' Usar o Shoutmon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Dorulumon's Partner:' Usar o Dorulumon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Biyomon's Partner:' Usar a Biyomon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Tentomon's Partner:' Usar o Tentomon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Gomamon's Partner:' Usar o Gomamon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Gatomon's Partner:' Usar a Tailmon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Veemon's Partner:' Usar o V-mon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Wormmon's Partner:' Usar o Wormmon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Guilmon's Partner:' Usar o Guilmon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Impmon's Partner:' Usar o Impmon 20 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Ruler of the Plains:' Lutar em Digital Plains 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Factory Manager:' Lutar em Factory Town 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Master of the Ancient Castle:' Lutar em King's Castle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Mayor of Toy Town:' Lutar em Toy Town 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Guardian of the Forest:' Lutar em Native Forest 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Resident of the Coast:' Lutar em Coela Beach 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Wanderer of the Valley:' Lutar em Tilly Valley 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Acolyte of the Shrine:' Lutar em Proton Shrine 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Station Manager:' Lutar em Digital Station 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'King of the Volcano:' Lutar em Lava Pit 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Time Master:' Jogar Point Battle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Survival Master:' Jogar Survival Battle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Medal Master:' Jogar Medal Battle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Damage Race Master:' Jogar Damage Race 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Flag Battle Master:' Jogar Flag Battle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Bomb Battle Master:' Jogar Bomb Battle 10 ou mais vezes no modo Batalha. *'Thanks!:' Totalizar um tempo de jogo de 5 horas ou mais. *'Many Thanks!:' Totalizar um tempo de jogo de 10 horas ou mais. *'Many Thanks!:' Totalizar um tempo de jogo de 50 horas ou mais. *'Bits Pincher:' Totalizar uma soma de 10000 Bits. *'Filthy Rich:' Totalizar uma soma de 50000 Bits. *'Diving in Bits:' Totalizar uma soma de 250000 Bits. *'Card Fighter:'Colecionar 50 ou mais DigiCards. *'Card Collector:' Colecionar 100 ou mais DigiCards. *'Cards Complete:' Completar a coleção de DigiCards. Notas e Referências Categoria:Videojogos Categoria:Rumble Arena Categoria:PlayStation 3 Categoria:Xbox 360 Categoria:Prope Categoria:Digimon All-Star Rumble